Sonic X Fang and the Chaos Field
by Shadougelover14
Summary: The long awaited sequel to the Iblis saga. Kinda short but will lead up to another longer story I have in the works. A certain purple weasel returns to Central City to catch up with Sonic and co. However, he soon finds himself tangled up in a mess involving Mephiles and mysterious things called Chaos Fields. Will Sonic and co be able to stop Mephiles in time to save Fang?
1. Fang's Return

It was a full moon on Mobius. Most people were in bed, but one figure stood atop a cliff overlooking a plain. The wind blew slightly, carrying the faint scent of pine.

"Well, it's been a while since I passed through this place," the stranger said to himself in a thick Australian accent, "Wonder if ol' Blue'll remember me."

The clouds parted, and moonlight revealed the stranger to be a purple weasel with a brown hat, boots, and a belt. His red eyes held amusement, and he flashed a smile, his large fang even more noticeable.

"Only one way ta find out!"

He leaned back on his tail, and sprang into the air, jumping from the cliff. He grabbed onto a branch jutting out of the cliff, swung to another, and repeated the process until he reached the ground below. Then he pulled out a key ring with one key on it and a small remote. He pushed a button on the remote.

A few seconds later, a large air bike roared up.

"Ah, my pride and joy..." the weasel sighed. He hopped onto the seat, and set off towards Station Square.

Elsewhere, another figure stood in the darkness, only this one had a much darker intention.

"Where could that Chaos Field be?" he grumbled. Moonlight shone through the branches, revealing him to be a crystalline hedge beast.

"I can sense it. It's close, but well hidden..."

Mephiles looked around the area, sensing for this mysterious Chaos Field. He heard a loud roaring noise, and looked past the trees to see an air bike zooming by, a purple weasel driving.

"Well, maybe this night won't be a complete waste of time..." Mephiles muttered, then shot his hand out, a blast of Chaos energy flowing down his arm and flying towards the bike. It hit hard.

The weasel flew from the bike, and hit the ground, skidding a few feet before coming to a stop. He sat up, rubbing his head.

"What in the name of Chaos-" he started, then looked towards his bike. The smoke cleared, revealing a disheveled, broken, smoking pile of metal.

"AHHH! MY BIKE!" he screeched, jumping up and running over to it. He held a shaking hand toward it. He pulled out the remote, and pushed the button again. The motor bike gave off a broken, faltering honk, then broke down completely.

"My bike..." the weasel squeaked, "My poor Marvelous Queen..."

He slowly sank to his knees, moaning pitifully. Mephiles chuckled, before he sank into the ground and left.

"WHOEVER DID THIS IS A _**DEAD MAN**_!" the weasel shouted in a thunderous voice, echoing into the night.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning, the sun shone brightly down on Station Square, which was hustling and bustling as ever.

Sonic, Tails, and Shadow were walking through town. Well, actually, Sonic was _dragging_ Shadow through town, and Tails was just along for the ride.

"Why would I come with you to breakfast? Don't you annoy me enough during lunch and dinner? And everything in between?" Shadow grumbled.

"Aw come on Shad, we hardly ever hang out." Sonic said with a laugh.

"There's a reason for that, hedgehog."

They arrived at a hot dog cart, and Sonic ordered 3 chili dogs while Shadow and Tails took a seat at a picnic table.

"So, how're things with Rouge?" Tails asked.

"None of your business." Shadow snapped, looking away.

"Sorry, I meant, is she doing ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine, annoying as Hell sometimes, but fine."

Tails laughed as Sonic sat down with them. He put a chili dog in front of both of them.

"Thanks Sonic." Tails said as he took a bite.

"No thanks." Shadow pushed it towards the cobalt hedgehog.

"Why not?" Sonic asked, mouth half full.

"It's breakfast time, a chili dog isn't breakfast."

"A chili dog is good anytime."

"I prefer scrambled eggs."

"Aw come on, one bite?"

"No."

"A quarter."

"No."

"A nibble."

"No."

"You won't be sorry."

"No!"

"It's delicious."

"NO!"

While the two were bickering, a figure watched them from behind a tree.

"Sonic, for the last time, I don't want a chili dog." Shadow growled.

"Fine your loss." Sonic shrugged, gulping down the remaining bit of his meal.

"Well, nice to see some things never change." a voice behind Shadow and Tails snickered. They turned to see a purple weasel.

Sonic spat out his food. "Fang?" he exclaimed.

"Long time, no see, ol' Blue." Fang smirked.

Shadow turned to Sonic with a low growl. Sonic realized he'd spat the chili dog bits on Shadow.

"Eh heh heh, sorry Shad." Sonic laughed nervously. Shadow's red eyes narrowed.

"Should I start running now?" Sonic asked.

Shadow nodded, and stood. Sonic yelped and took off, Shadow close behind.

"Ok, any who, how's it goin' Prower?" Fang asked, taking a seat across from the 8 year old.

"Fine I guess. What're you doing back here?" Tails asked.

"What, I can't drop by to see my old friends?"

"Last time you were here, you were trying to steal the Chaos emeralds."

"Well, that business didn't pay well, so I changed tactics. Now I'm more of a bounty hunter, and it pays well enough."

"By bounty hunter, do you mean you catch bad guys?"

"No, I find kittens and return 'em to their mommies. Yes I catch criminals!"

"So, are you chasing someone now?"

"Nah, takin' a break. Thought I'd drop by and pay you kiddos a visit. Who's the other hedgehog?"

"That's Shadow. It's a really looong story, but we're friends. How are things going with you?"

"Fine, except last night was a real bummer."

"Why's that?"

Before Fang could answer, Sonic and Shadow returned to the table. Sonic was massaging his arm.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" he grumbled.

"Yes. So, who's the weasel?" Shadow asked, nodding at Fang.

"Fang's the name, bounty hunting's the game." Fang replied, tipping his hat.

"Hey Fang, whattya doin' back here? Knuckles won't be too thrilled." Sonic asked, sitting down.

"Thought I'd drop by to see how my old buddies were doing."

"We're actually doin' pretty good. You know, fighting evil, thwarting world domination schemes, preventing the destruction of time, the usual. We even added a few people to our little club along the way, wanna go meet 'em?"

"Eh, why not."

"By the way, where's your bike? Normally it's parked in full view of everyone with a sign saying no one can come within 5 feet of it."

Everyone noticed Fang's eyes watered slightly, and he pulled his hat off and held it over his chest.

"Sadly, my poor Marvelous Queen was blown up last night by some heartless, twisted drongo that I plan to hunt down."

"Well, that's a shame. Maybe Tails can fix 'er up." Sonic suggested.

"It shouldn't be a problem, bring it by my place tomorrow and I'll see what I can do." Tails said.

"Really? Thanks mate! If you can bring 'er back, I'll owe you big!" Fang exclaimed, shaking Tails' hand gratefully.

"No problem." Tails laughed.

"Alright, let's head over to my place, I'll call over the others. It'll be like a reunion." Sonic cheered.

"Not really, we see them every day…" Shadow muttered.

"You're not much of a positive guy, are ya?" Fang asked.

"No, he's really not." Sonic replied.

He snickered a little, before quickly falling silent when Shadow turned his glare on him. Fang snickered at this, and the group headed for Sonic's place.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hope you like! R&R!

I know Fang is acquainted with Shadow and Blaze, but I'm imagining this is the anime after my Iblis saga story. If you haven't read that story, I recommend it because it's a very awesome story! It also explains why Mephiles is around. Oh well, do whatever ya want. ^^

If you don't like the story, well, sorry, but it is a free country, so you don't have to read it.


	2. Mephiles' Ambition

"Alright, so this Blaze, Marine, Cosmo, Silver, Bokkun, Tikal, and Shade." Sonic said in one breath, then breathed in deeply after finishing.

"Everyone, this is Fang." Tails introduced, gesturing at the weasel.

"Hi." Blaze greeted.

"Ahoy mate, how ya doin?" Marine waved, and her Chao, Cocoa, waved too.

"Pleasure to meet you." Cosmo said with a small bow.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Silver asked.

"Hiya!" Bokkun cheered.

"Hello." Tikal said.

"Hi." Shade waved.

"Hello," Fang waved, then looked at Blaze, "And _heello_ there."

"Not on your life." She retorted, crossing her arms.

"Oh, kitty's got claws."

"Kitty's got claws and fire power." Blaze added, lighting a flame in her hands.

"Okay, I get the message."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Silver grumbled.

"_Ohhh_, didn't know the sheila was taken." Fang smirked.

"Wha- taken? N-no, that's not-"

"We're not-"Blaze stammered.

Both quickly fell silent, blushing furiously. Everyone snickered a little, before Marine spoke up.

"So, where'd you blow in from, mate?"

"I stopped in Soleanna for a job, and after that I decided to come and visit."

"How are things in Soleanna? We haven't been there in a while." Tails asked.

"Well enough. I studied some interesting old prophecies while I was there. Somethin' to do with these weird things called-"

There was a loud banging on the front door, and Tails hurried out of the room to answer it. A few seconds later, they heard shouting.

"HEY! I HEARD FANG'S HERE! WHERE IS HE?" a voice shouted.

"And Knuckles is here." Amy sighed. Said echidna stormed into the room.

"Hey Red, how's it been?" Fang asked, unnerved.

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face around here, buddy!"

"Hey, last I checked, there wasn't a law saying I can't come for a visit."

"Let me guess, after the Chaos emeralds again?"

"No, decided to go after criminals instead, it pays better and keeps bread on the table."

"Please, as if I'm dumb enough to believe that!"

"Well, you believed it when I said there was a cat stuck in a tree to lure you away from the emeralds."

"Oh yeah, well I oughta-"

"Knuckles, would you stop shouting for 5 minutes! Fang's not here to steal the emeralds, he's a bounty hunter now, so he catches bad guys." Amy explained.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Knuckles muttered.

"Anyway, what were you studying in that water death trap?" Sonic asked.

"There're these things called-"

Tails rushed into the room suddenly, TV remote in hand.

"Sonic! We got a problem!" Tails exclaimed.

"Aw come on!" Fang growled.

"I turned on the TV to check the news, and Mephiles is causing trouble in town!"

"Meph- who?" Fang asked.

"Let's go guys!" Sonic said, heading for the door.

The others followed.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Mobians screamed as they ran for cover. Mephiles was throwing orbs left and right, not really caring if he hit anything, or anyone for that matter.

One orb headed for a young squirrel, and she bolted out of the way, but tripped and fell. She screamed as the orb closed in on her.

Suddenly, someone picked her up and jumped out of the way. Shadow landed a few feet away, and set the girl on her feet.

She thanked him, then ran away screaming for her mom.

"Ah, Shadow, so nice to see you again," Mephiles laughed. "And I see you brought your little friends with you to play."

Sonic ran up next to Shadow, followed by Knuckles, Fang, and Tails.

The others were helping the citizens get to safer places.

"Who's the crystal covered freak?" Fang asked.

Mephiles eyed him angrily. "Well, you're certainly a new face. But not exactly, since I did see you last night, before I blew up that annoying toy you were riding."

Fang stared at him for a minute, and then exploded.

"YOU DID THAT?! THAT WAS MY BIKE! HOW DARE YOU BLOW UP MY MARVOLOUS QUEEN! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT! YA HEAR ME YA DRONGO?"

"Whatever, I have no time for your games. I'm a little busy looking for something."

"And ya couldn't just check the local market?" Sonic asked dryly.

Mephiles sent an orb at them, and they jumped out of the way.

"This guy's gonna PAY for messin' up my bike." Fang growled lowly. He pulled out his pistol, and charged at Mephiles.

"Fang, wait!" Sonic called.

Fang took aim at Mephiles and fired. Mephiles merely blinked, then brought his hand up and caught the bullet with two fingers.

"Holy smoke! How'd you- What the heck are you?" Fang asked.

Mephiles sent an orb at him. Fang used his tail to jump into the air, but Mephiles vanished, then reappeared in front of him, and kicked him into the side of a brick building. He fell to the ground, his gun sliding away from him. Mephiles landed on his feet, crushing the weapon beneath his foot.

"Oh dear, seems I broke your toy." he said mockingly.

"Aw come on mate! First my bike, now my gun! These things aren't cheap ya know!" Fang yelled angrily, getting to his feet.

"Fang, you alright?" Tails asked as he, Sonic and Knuckles ran over to him.

"Kid, I've been through worse. I'm more worried about how much it's gonna be to get another gun like that. That was a rare brand!"

"Yep, he's fine." Sonic chuckled.

Shadow meanwhile, was fighting Mephiles.

"Just what are you after anyway?" he asked as he sent a Chaos spear at the demon.

Mephiles stepped out of the way, and the blast hit the ground behind him.

"That's none of your concern." he growled, sending his own blast of Chaos energy at Shadow.

Shadow zipped out of the way, and Sonic took this moment to spin dash at Mephiles. The demon grabbed him, and flung him at Tails and Knuckles. They yelped and dodged out of the way, and Sonic crashed into the building they'd been in front of.

"What're you after?" Tails asked.

"Since I have little patience for playing with you brats, I'll be going. And if you're so interested in what I'm looking for, you could say it has to do with Soleanna." Mephiles vanished in a puff of mist.

"Well, that went remarkably well." Sonic said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah, usually he at least gives us a cryptic threat or something." Tails agreed.

"That jerk blew up my bike _**and**_ smashed my gun! He's goin' **down**. **Way down**!" Fang growled, "Oh yeah, one question."

Fang turned and faced the others. "Who the heck was that?"

"That was Mephiles." Tails replied.

"He's a demon, and part of the sun god Solaris." Shadow put in.

"Wait, wait, Solaris? As in the deity of Soleanna?" Fang asked.

"Yep, he and Iblis make up Solaris, although we sealed Iblis away about a year ago." Sonic replied.

"So, what do you think he meant about the thing he was after having to do with Soleanna?" Tails asked.

"I think I might know." Fang answered, pulling out some photos from under his hat.

"I took these in Soleanna. They have something to do with these things call Chaos Fields. Supposedly, they have more power than the Chaos emeralds combined. If you touch them, you get super charged with Chaos energy. At least, that's the theory anyway."

Tails examined the pictures. They were photos of old looking stone walls with paintings of glowing circles, and people kneeling in front of them.

"Wow, these are amazing!" Tails exclaimed in awe.

"Soo, Mephiles wants to get more power? Other than usual reasons, why?" Sonic asked.

"Because then he might be able to release Iblis." Shadow replied.

"So where are these things?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know for sure. They're kinda random. Ya have to get lucky." Fang replied.

"Well, Mephiles doesn't know where they are, so that's a good thing, right?"

"Right, but who knows how long before he does find it. If we can locate it before him, maybe we can close it so he can't absorb its power." Tails explained.

"So we split up and find it. I like your thinkin' mate!" Fang said.

"Well, that wasn't my idea, but ok."

"Shadow, Marine, Shade, and I can form a group."

"Ok, Shadow and Shade I get, but why Marine?" Sonic asked.

"Eh, I like her spunk." Fang replied.

"Ok, me, Tails, Knuckles, and Silver will make a team."

"And the others can make up two more teams. Alright, let's find this Chaos Field thing!" Fang exclaimed.

They split up, and Fang's team headed for the park.

xoxoxo

Will the Mobians be successful? Or will Mephiles find the Chaos Field first? Stay tuned to find out! R&R!


End file.
